


Close Second

by billie_vivienne



Series: Progression [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Messy, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billie_vivienne/pseuds/billie_vivienne
Summary: Pre war. Months after their first encounter, Bucky seeks out Steve, hoping to have a night together that leaves both of them satisfied.





	Close Second

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again, thanks for reading the next part of this series :)  
> Any missing tags/errors let me know in the comments.

Bucky ran his eyes over his reflection in the cracked mirror, appraising himself from head to toe. His dark brown hair was soft without the usual pomade. He had chewed on his lower lip, bringing out the natural red. His clothes were a little worn, but still sharp looking. Satisfied, he winked at himself in the mirror.

All he wanted was to look good enough to make a certain man drool, and he knew he looked even better than that. Although, in all honesty, the man Bucky was trying to impress had himself not made an excellent first impression. Steve had propositioned Bucky. Awkwardly. And mistakenly. Just because Bucky worked at the docks, did not mean he _worked_ at the docks. 

Steve had been nice enough though. Intense, but nice. Focused, really focused. But definitely still nice. Bucky was pretty sure the guy had completely missed the fireworks exploding over the city while they walked to a bar, and was oblivious to the rowdy celebrating patrons. It had been the Fourth of July after all. 

After a few hours, when Bucky had been wondering if Steve was ever going to give him a signal, he’d finally stood up, given Bucky a significant look, and said his goodbyes. Bucky had waited a few minutes before following suit. They didn't make it past the first alleyway. He had gotten on his knees in the cold and dark and had sucked Steve off for what felt like forever. Steve had tasted so good, coming hard and without warning to fill Bucky’s mouth and pour down his throat. His jaw had ached the whole next day, and each twinge had reminded him how oddly they left things. Or rather the way Steve had left him. 

It had been a few months since that night and Bucky had only caught fleeting glimpses of Steve around the city. He’d looked terrible each time, red running nose and coughing up a lung or bulging black eye and a torn shirt. He'd never turned up at the docks again which left Bucky feeling a little disappointed. 

He wasn't entirely sure why he had gotten stuck on Steve. The man wasn't his type at all. He was short, at least a foot shorter than Bucky, and skinny, Bucky had been surprised by the prominence of his hipbones and the tightness of the skin stretched over his ribs. He was pale, with short golden hair. And awkward. So, so awkward. He clearly knew what he wanted but had only been able to burst out short stuttered sentences at Bucky. Except for the sweet praise that had fallen off his lips during the act. That, Bucky had liked. The sweetness has seeped into him and warmed him in the cold alleyway. While he usually preferred bigger, rougher guys bossing him around, he had found himself feeling excited about seeking out that warmth and sweetness again. 

He needed to deal with the heat that had been building inside his belly since he had last spotted Steve a week ago (split lip, muddied pants). He had disappeared into an apartment building and a few minutes of sweet talking little old ladies out front had confirmed ‘that nice Rogers boy’ lived there. And which apartment he was in. And where he worked. And how long he had had that job, as if it was something noteworthy. All far more information than Bucky had been initially seeking out. 

He watched his reflection hungrily lick it's lips and shared a grin. Straightening his jacket, he declared himself irresistible and walked out the front door. Steve lived a decent twenty minute walk away and Bucky hoped the chill air wouldn't sap at his good mood. He may have made the walk in fifteen minutes instead, but definitely had not jogged up the stairs. Well, maybe he had. His good mood head dived off a cliff when a look of panic and terror warred across Steve's face when he answered the door.

His eyes widened almost impossibly large. "What? What are you. You? How did?" 

The man took a breath as his nails dug into the doorframe. 

"How did you find me?" He hissed out. 

Oh. Right. Well. Bucky could suddenly see that it might not be sexy and charming for someone to turn up at your apartment after you never gave them your address, especially months after a quick hook up. Steve was craning his neck to check the hallway behind Bucky, probably looking for evidence that this was a reasonable thing to be happening. 

Bucky pulled on his most confident smile and stepped forward until he could lean against the frame. He ran a finger along Steve's collar. 

"Brooklyn’s a small place. And I asked around.” He ducked his head, hoping to look a little unsure. “But I can go if you want.” He whispered. 

Steve seemed to calm down, and finally laughed quietly. “No. It’s. Come in.” Steve stepped back and gestured for Bucky to follow him inside. 

The apartment was small and seemed well lived in. By a female. Bucky could see the signs almost as soon as he stepped in. Panic washed over him for a second before he caught Steve licking his palm and attempting to flatten his hair. Yeah, no way had a woman married this guy. 

There was a scent of home cooking in the room, but the kitchen table had only papers and a few open books on it. The furniture was all simple, but comfy looking. It made Bucky smile, imaging little Steve puttering around in this cosy little apartment. It was sweet, actually. 

They both sat at the table, rickety chairs scraping the hardwood. Bucky threw the man a dazzling grin and ran his hand through his hair. 

"Are you really glad to see me?" He ventured. 

"Um. Yes. Actually. I mean, yes. I didn't think I would again." Steve ducked his eyes as he spoke. 

"Why not?" 

"I guess. Well. I wanted to. It's just. Things just don't quite work out for me." Steve chuckled at that, an inside joke Bucky guessed. 

“Is it alright for me to be here? Are you expecting anyone?” He asked, pointedly glancing at a distinctly feminine apron hanging by the stove. Steve followed his gaze before cringing.

“No it’s fine. My ma works nights.” He confirmed. Bucky raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. 

“Works nights, does she?” He asked, not a little salaciously. 

“You’re hilarious, jerk. She’s a nurse.” Steve snarked. Bucky bit back his grin and pouted instead. 

"Jerk? Guess you’re not glad for my delightful company. And here was me, desperately wanting to see you again. Been thinking about it all the time.” Bucky let his voice drop into a purr, drawing circles with his finger on the table. 

"Seriously?" Steve sounded so doubtful, like it was a trick. 

"Yeah. You're a real distraction, Steve. Can't stop thinking about it, what it'd be like if we got together. Hot and heavy? Don't even get our clothes off? Or so slow it drives us crazy." He let his eyes flutter closed and moaned softly like he could barely contain himself at the thought. When he opened his eyes Steve was staring at his mouth and clenching his fists. 

"You want. I want to uh. Yeah. Let’s." Steve's voice died off as his breathing became audible. Bucky bit into his lower lip, just a quick treat that caused Steve's jaw to drop. Hot and heavy it is. 

“You want me Steve? You want to tear these clothes off me, kiss me, touch me, ‘til I’m begging for it? All desperate and needy for you. You wanna hold me down and open me up, get me all slick and easy for you? Want to fuck me into the mattress Steve? ‘Til I’m moaning so loud for your cock the neighbors are screaming through the walls? You want to come inside me? You want all that?” Bucky watched Steve choke on air for a moment before nodding hard. 

“God. Yes.” He rasped. 

“I want it too. I want you to give me all that so bad. Need it. Been getting off thinking ‘bout it all week. I want you. Now.” Bucky leaned across the corner of the table, closing the gap between them and hovered his mouth a breath away from Steve’s. The tension continuing to build before Bucky kissed Steve simply and chastely on the lips. 

Steve let a surprised laugh fall out. They gazed into each other's eyes for a quiet moment while the air seemed to grow charged around them. Bucky leaned close again and slid his hand into Steve's shirt as they shared another kiss. 

"I need you to fuck me Steve. Need you bad." He whispered against Steve's lips. The moan Steve released a bit too loud, but forgotten as he smashed his mouth into Bucky's and kissed him hard. Without breaking the kiss Bucky rose, intending to slide onto Steve's lap, but the shorter man followed him and they broke apart standing.

Bucky huffed and slotted their mouths together again, a throaty moan slipping out from his lips as Steve's tongue slid along his. Steve explored Bucky's mouth, tasting him, undulating his tongue over Bucky's. 

Bucky smoothed one hand over Steve’s shoulder while he hitched his shirt up with the other. Running his hand along the smooth planes of Steve's abdomen and the bumpy ridges of his ribs made him shiver. God, Steve’s slim figure turned Bucky on in a way he never could have imagined. He licked along Steve's lip and pushed his tongue into his hot mouth. Steve pulled back slightly and moaned. His hand ran through Bucky's hair, reminding him of the tight rough tugs that had assaulted him during their first encounter. He moaned back at Steve as his hand wrapped around the back of Bucky's neck and stroked through the shorter hair.

Bucky reached Steve's sensitive peaked nipples, the memory of looking up from his knees and seeing Steve play with his own chest burned in his mind. Bucky stroked his fingers over the tightened buds, barely touching at first, then soft grazes, before suddenly digging his broken nails into flesh and dragging them down. Steve's gasp was tortured and the man bit into Bucky's lip, breaking the skin. Steve lapped along his lip and sucked at the edge of it. Bucky dug his nails in harder and drew Steve back into another searing kiss. 

Their teeth clicked together and Steve thrust his tongue deep into Bucky’s mouth, stroking before pulling out and teasing his lips again. 

Bucky pushed Steve back and they stood a foot apart panting hard, staring into each other’s eyes. He needed a second before his mind fried. 

Bucky grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and off his body, perhaps stretching a bit too much and showing off his lean torso and smoothly muscled arms. Steve mirrored the act, throwing his shirt to the ground. The already raised red scratches on his chest caught Bucky’s eye and he bit his sensitive lip to keep the quietly pleased moan in. He reached out and ran his fingers lightly over the marks and felt Steve shiver under his touch. As Steve rested his hands on his belt his expression changed from shocked passion to hesitant and nervous. He looked impossibly young as he stuttered out what had troubled his mind. 

“Um. Is this. Should I?” Bucky smirked as he remembered their first awkward conversation and barely stopped himself from pointing back and forth between their dicks, mimicking Steve’s gesturing from that night. Instead, he nodded and reached to place his hands on top of Steve’s, lightly tapping his nail against the buckle. 

“I want you.” Bucky confirmed. “I want to be with you.” He hoped his voice sounded like lust and sin rather than begging. Steve smiled, his pupils blowing out and the nerves seeming to wash away. They undid his pants and Bucky raised an eyebrow as they slipped halfway down Steve’s slim thighs without being pushed. So skinny. 

Bucky slid his fingers along the waistband of Steve’s underwear, before diving inside them. 

“Oh baby.” Steve’s voice broke on the exhaled words. He grabbed onto Bucky’s pants and pulled at them. Laughing, Bucky ghosted his fingers over Steve’s cock, screwing with the man’s concentration as he tried to open the buttons. Steve slumped his head against Bucky’s shoulder and managed to get the pants fully open and down a few inches. Bucky smirked when he heard the sharp intake of breath. Guess someone had been expecting underpants. 

“Jesus Christ, baby. You’re. That’s. You’re so good, baby.” The hushed praise lit up Bucky’s body, a warmth seeping into his bones. He wrapped his hand around Steve’s cock and stroked him gently. He slid his fist over the tip and could feel the pre-cum trickling out. God, did he want to get on his knees again and suck until the come was filling his mouth and pouring down his throat once more. He moaned aloud at the thought and sunk his teeth into the soft shell of Steve’s ear. He felt the other man’s breath hitch. 

Steve jerkily grabbed at Bucky’s hardening cock, squeezing a little too tight for comfort. Bucky relaxed his teeth and mumbled into Steve’s ear. 

“Easy. Like you do yours.” 

Steve eased the grip and stuttered his curled fingers slowly up and down the shaft. Bucky groaned approvingly into his ear. Steve flicked his wrist on the upstroke, bringing Bucky’s cock fully erect and reaching up towards his stomach. His hips twitched forward and he clutched onto Steve tighter. Both were beginning to pant and lose control again, jerking each other off. It was all racing in the direction Bucky wanted it to, a hot fast fuck. 

“Wait. Just, wait a minute." Bucky gasped out. He gently pushed Steve back a step, both their hands falling away from the others body. 

"We need to move. I want you, but me on the ground was a one time kinda thing Steve." He tried to keep it light and flirty but raised an eyebrow and set Steve with a look so he knew it wasn't a joke, or a suggestion. He wasn’t getting fucked on the kitchen floor. Even if it did look clean. Steve blushed and nodded. He visibly swallowed a few times before he spoke. 

"Um. Shall we. The couch? Or the bedroom?" The unassuming hesitancy now seemed so mismatched with the passionate kisses and touches. Bucky smirked and looked over his shoulder at the couch. He didn't want to lose the sense of urgency that was getting him hot, moving to the bedroom might be an invitation for slow sweet intimacy. He still wanted a little roughness, a brutal pace, something he would still be feeling come tomorrow morning. Steve followed his gaze and cracked into a dirty smile. 

“The couch. Okay.” He ducked his head suddenly, and murmured under his breath, “I can do this.” 

Bucky tilted Steve’s chin up and they locked eyes. Beneath the arousal evident in Steve’s blown out pupils, something quiet peered out at Bucky. He wondered if he was missing something, maybe mis-reading something? 

“I want you.” He reassured Steve, stroking his thumb over spit slick lips. Steve’s gaze burned as he parted his lips and let Bucky’s thumb slide in. He flicked his tongue lightly and let his eyes fall shut for a second. Bucky slowly pulled out and pushed his pants off his thighs to pool at the ground. Steve stared at his nude form, eyes running over every exposed inch. Bucky knew he was attractive, lean, slightly muscled, some fine hair on his chest, and a darkening trail leading down to his blushed cock. His skin is a little pale for his liking though. If he had to find a fault. 

Steve sighed, and reached down to push his own pants the rest of the way to the floor. Bucky had already been up close and personal with the smaller, red, throbbing cock, the wiry golden hair surrounding it. But seeing the whole picture, the delicateness of Steve, it was something Bucky was finding himself appreciating. The tight ribs on display, collarbone standing out, and a light dusting of fine pale hair at the sternum stole Bucky’s breath away. 

They took a moment to admire each other, the only sound their calming breathing, the only movement the blush steadily creeping further across Steve's chest and down his torso. Bucky lipped his lips and reached out for Steve's hand, pulling him towards the couch. 

He let go when he felt the cushions hit the back of his knees and sat down, sprawling his legs wide open. Steve tugged his lip between his teeth and stared at Bucky's flushed bobbing cock. 

"Lie back?" Steve requested quietly, not raising his gaze. Bucky complied, letting his back slide down and lifting his legs so they lay open, one foot hanging off the couch. He folded his arms behind his head and when Steve finally trailed his eyes along Bucky's stomach and up his chest to meet his eyes, he gave Steve his most wicked grin. 

Steve smiled shyly back and made to join Bucky on the couch. Bucky balked and held up a hand to stop him. Steve looked panic and backed away a few steps. Bucky couldn’t help the sigh, Jesus, it was like Steve had never done anything with anyone sometimes. 

“You need to get some slick?” He framed it as a question, but after the look on Steve’s face seemed to delve into confusion, he tried again. 

“You know, something to uh. So we can.” Christ, now he sounded like Steve. He waggled his eyebrows as suggestively as possible and grinned when realization dawned on Steve’s face. 

“You mean Vaseline? I’ve got it. I’ll get it.” Steve turned and just about ran towards the hallway. He returned with a small round silver tin clasped tightly between his fingers. Grinning like a bit of an idiot, a sweet one, he awkwardly and as unsexily as possible climbed onto the couch and leaned over Bucky's body, before attempting to look comfortable resting on his elbows. Bucky couldn't help it, a gentle chuckle burst out. Steve somehow flushed even redder before they were both laughing. Bucky took charge and rearranged Steve's limbs a bit, easing some of the weight and enjoying the slide of his thigh along Steve's hardened length.

Steve’s moan and slumped head suggested he more than enjoyed it too. Bucky pulled him closer, their lips meeting as Steve’s lithe body spread over his, Steve’s cock resting on Bucky’s stomach, pre-cum starting to drip and pool at his belly button. Bucky swiped his finger through the mess and brought it to his mouth, tongue licking up the hot taste. He stole some more and let it mess up his lips, before leaning into another kiss with Steve, sharing the taste between them. He keened lightly as Steve licked and sucked, and then bit at his plumped lower lip. Bucky grabbed hold of Steve’s back with both hands, digging his nails in, and let his head fall back into the cushions. Steve’s mouth chased his and he thrust his tongue inside Bucky, chasing the taste of himself. 

Steve was sliding his lower body against Bucky, his cock jutting into his stomach and leaving a wet sticky trail. He moved further down and his length slotted into the crease of Bucky’s upper thigh. The soft fleshy muscle was quickly coated in a thin sheen of sweat and pre-cum as Steve rutted against him. Steve’s forehead pressed into Bucky’s collarbone, and he moaned loudly and wantonly as Bucky released his grip and slid his fingers through his short blonde hair. Bucky stuttered out a moan himself when Steve sucked his nipple into his mouth. His wet hot tongue assaulting the tight bud, sucking and pulling, his teeth nipping at it almost too roughly. Almost. 

Bucky fisted Steve’s hair and pulled. He could sense Steve getting close to the edge, the man’s thrusting was picking up speed and losing rhythm. Soft moans and tiny gasps of “Baby, yeah. Mmm. Baby, please” spilled out. 

Bucky ghosted his free hand down Steve’s back and groped at what he could reach of the fleshy cheeks. Steve’s whole body shuddered hard in response. His teeth clenched into Bucky’s fleshy pec, breaking the skin. Bucky’s back arched sharply and he yelped and twisted the hand caught up in Steve’s hair, attempting to pull him off. Steve thrust harder and scraped his nails down Bucky’s sides, red welts raising in the wake. Bucky flinched and arched up again before throwing his head back and groaning, pain and pleasure filling his mind. Steve’s hips stuttered and then he moaned long and low as Bucky felt hot spurts of come splash on his own stomach and cock. 

“Baby. God. That was so good. Mmm.” Steve mumbled against Bucky’s broken sweat slicked skin, collapsing onto him. Bucky stared straight up at the ceiling, trying to get his breathing under control and his thoughts clear. He bit his lip hard and tried to tamper down the confused irritation growing inside him. 

“Did you just. Did you just come?” He muttered, anchoring himself by stroking Steve’s hair gently. 

“Mmm. Yeah. You’re perfect Bucky. You know. That felt so good.” Steve sounded wrecked. There was no way he was getting it up again anytime soon. Bucky felt his erection wilting as it hit him hard he wasn’t getting fucked tonight. 

“Did you?” Steve queried, raising his body to look down between them. “Oh.”

There were white streaks smeared across both their stomachs, but there was clearly only enough to have come from one of them. Steve slowly lifted his head to meet Bucky’s steely gaze. 

“Shit. Sorry. I’m. That wasn’t. Just. Sorry.” Steve was reduced to stammering again, his blush dimming. 

“I thought you wanted me?” Bucky was surprised by how quiet and affected his own voice was. 

Steve paled and his eyes widened, “No. I mean, of course. Of course, I want to. To. I do want you, I really want you.” 

Bucky’s eyebrows knitted together and he frowned over Steve’s shoulder, his gaze to honest to maintain. He let out a slow breath. At the very least, he was going to get off too. He tilted his mouth towards Steve’s and was met with a hard intense kiss, full of regrets and doubts. 

“Get off. Sit on that table.” Bucky demanded as he broke off the kiss. Steve, too sated to be awkward, managed to pull himself off Bucky without any knee or elbow collisions. He stood next to the low coffee table, looking down at Bucky’s body longingly, like he hadn’t just finished rutting off against him. 

Bucky sat up and pointed at the table. “I said sit.” 

Steve looked surprised for a second, but finally obeyed. He took a moment to get comfortable under Bucky’s scrutiny, his spread legs slamming together, then one hooking over the other, then returning to both feet flat on the floor, knees nearly touching. Bucky watched him repeat a similar ritual with his arms, crossing them, uncrossing, resting on his thighs, before finally deciding on white knuckling the edge of the table. Bucky smirked. He had to admit, as much he liked someone else taking charge, he relished the effect he had on Steve, in the small ounce of power he had over him. 

He pulled his lower lip between his teeth and held it there while running his hand down his neck and across his chest to the puffed, red, bitten pec. Steve sucked in a sharp breath as his eyes followed the movement and he saw the angry bite mark surrounding the peaked nipple. Bucky eased his thumb back and forth over the bud, feeling heat starting to pool in his stomach and slowly flood towards his groin. He trailed his hand across and pinched the other almost neglected nipple into hardness. His deft fingers swirling over it, catching and twisting it, until his lip slipped out alongside a gasp. 

He stroked his other hand over his thigh and back up to the mess of drying come. As he stroked up and down, the mess spread and he vaguely wondered if he should make Steve lick it clean. But his cock was starting to swell again and he didn’t feel like giving Steve anything resembling a treat. Watching is the punishment, knowing he could be the one doing all this to drive Bucky crazy, but all he is allowed to do is watch. 

Bucky felt around for the small tin of Vaseline, finding it slipped between the cushions. He paused his heated ministrations to pluck it up and flick the cap off. Steve groaned quietly and reached his hand out, as if to help. 

“I could. I could do that, for you.” He offered.

Bucky considered it for a second before shaking his head. 

“Nope. You, you can watch. And later, instead of jerking off thinking about how good it felt inside me, you can think about how hard I came, two feet away from you, all by myself.” He chuckled sweetly at Steve’s groan. 

Bucky wrapped his slickened hand around his half-hard cock and pulled. He felt the heat from his belly burst into flames, rising up to his chest and down through his groin and thighs. 

He started with an easy loose rhythm, cupping his hand and after a few strokes, stopping to push his hips up instead, fucking into his fist. The Vaseline had coated him and his hand was sliding faster and faster. His breathing picked up and he mewled quietly as his eyes fluttered shut. 

He broke up the pattern, twisting his wrist and then thumbing at the weeping slit, pre-cum drooling down his shaft. He circled his hand into a fist and started properly thrusting up into it, squeezing when he had himself fully enveloped. His eyes opened as he heard Steve shuffling. What a sight that was. Mouth gaping open, pupils blown wide, blush staining his cheeks, neck, and chest. 

Bucky watched as Steve pushed himself off the table and fell to his knees. He crawled forward, closing the gap between them until he was resting between Bucky’s spread legs. He swallowed and finally looked away from Bucky playing with himself to lock eyes. 

“Please. Please can I. Could I touch you?” The words were so breathy and the blood pumping in Bucky’s ears so heavily he needed a moment before he could work what Steve wanted. 

“No. But you can stay there.” 

“Baby. Let me make you feel good?” Steve said. 

“No. Don’t move.” Bucky’s voice was a rasp at the end but strong enough to hold Steve in check. 

Bucky pumped his hips and jerked his fist, his stomach dropping and the heat taking over as he cried out. His orgasm rushed through his body, his back arching, forcing his hips forward. Bucky moaned loudly, delighting in the hot flush rolling over his body. His harsh pants the only sound filling the room. 

Steve was stunned into silence, his small chest heaving and his breathing strained. He cautiously raised his hand, swiping his fingers through the mess covering Bucky’s stomach before sucking them clean. 

Bucky ran his hand along his cock slowly, enjoying putting on a show as much as the increased sensitivity. 

Steve eventually got to his feet and while studiously avoiding eye contact, disappeared down the hallway, returning a few minutes later with a cool wet washcloth. Bucky laid back down on the couch and lets his legs sprawl apart again, settling back into his original position. Steve sat on the edge and gently wiped at the dried come on Bucky’s thigh and stomach. 

A sudden urge for closeness swamped Bucky and he snatched the cloth away, throwing it towards the table before pulling Steve into his arms. Steve murmuring soothing words as they found a more comfortable position. That was better, feeling Steve’s short shallow breaths, his hot hands and thighs and knees. Bucky let his eyes fall closed, just needing a minute for his brain to quiet. 

 

His eyes snapped open as he woke fast and hard. He’d fallen asleep. That was. Unusual. He didn’t really sleep with the guys he made time with. Hopefully it hadn’t been too long. He craned his neck towards the window but couldn’t see any light pouring in around the curtains. Well it couldn’t have been hours at least. He met Steve’s eyes with a start, noticing him watching with a small smile on his face. They laughed quietly. 

“I should go.” Bucky whispered. 

Steve looked away. “Yeah. I guess. You could. You could stay though. If. Um.” 

“No, I should go.” 

“Can I see you again? If you want to. I mean. If you don’t, you probably don’t. It’s.” Bucky smirked and interrupted, he didn’t quite have the energy left for a pep talk, not if he had to scurry home in the freezing early hours. 

“I do want to see you again. Maybe you could turn up at mine, unannounced and uninvited. We might be even then, huh?” He joked, feeling warm as Steve laughed and flushed. 

“Just come find me at the docks, you know where. Or that bar? That’s our regular, I’m there for a drink most nights.” Bucky confirmed for Steve, hope budding as he nodded.

They both sat up and Bucky stretched out his arms and rolled his back. Steve pulled on only his underwear then stopped to watch Bucky struggle back into the rest of his clothing. 

Bucky only hesitated at the door for a few seconds, he was sure Steve hadn’t noticed. 

“Uh. Wait? Just a second?” Steve asked. “I was just wondering, what the hell kind of name is Bucky anyway?” 

Bucky snorted. “It’s a nickname, punk. My middle name is Buchanan. Get it, James Buchanan, like that president? Because my parents are crazy people. Anyway, where I grew up there were only about six hundred other James’, and I was gonna go by Buchanan but my sister, she could only say Bucky. That’s the hell kind of name is it” He said. 

“I got it. James Buchanan, huh. That’s kind of a strange choice.” Steve replied, getting a bit of smirk going. 

“Like I said, they’re certifiable.” Bucky agreed, pleased with himself for making Steve feel easy enough to joke again. 

He shot Steve a final lopsided grin before turning and heading out. He looked back over his shoulder only once and they smiled at each other one last time. As he jammed his hands in his pockets and jogged down the staircase Bucky couldn’t help the smile stretching across his face. Yeah, that had been good.


End file.
